creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sleepless Eternity I: Postapokalypse
Prolog Teil I: 5 Jahre später Es ist Nacht. Kühler Nachtwind. Spüre, wie meine schulterlangen, braunen Haare vom Wind bewegt werden. Lehne an einem Baum. Schöner Blick auf eine der neueren Städte des Planeten. Kann von weitem die Lichter und einige sich bewegende Menschen erkennen. Die Klippe, auf der ich stehe lässt den Ausblick noch beruhigender auf mich wirken. Gedanken kreisen wie ein Aasgeier, der um sein verwesendes Festmahl kreist. Vor fünf Jahren, hat sich die Welt in einen apokalyptischen Spielplatz verwandelt. Something Worse hat einen Großteil der menschlichen Bevölkerung vernichtet, bis der neue "Messias" dem Pseudogott Einhalt geboten hat. Gott, diese Panik der Menschen war himmlisch. Spucke verächtlich auf dem Boden. Werde nie die Begegnung mit diesem naiven Bastard vergessen. Im neuen SCP-Hauptquartier habe ich ihm zu verstehen gegeben, wie diese Welt wirklich ist. Dass die Menschen, selbst nach seiner "Heldentat", weiterhin verachtenswert sind. Menschen. Tze... Sie werden sich niemals ändern. Verachte sie alle so sehr.. In den letzten fünf Jahren bin ich zum größten Übel aufgestiegen. Die Menschen erzittern, sobald sie meinen Namen hören. Einsam streife ich durch die Postapokalypse und töte so ziemlich alles, was sich mir in den Weg stellt. Habe alles verloren, was mir heilig war. Werde als Krankheit diese Welt befallen. Blutiger und Todbringender als je zuvor! Und nach langer Zeit meines Todesfeldzugs sehe ich diese Stadt vor mir. Dort lebt ein Mensch, nach dessen Tod ich mich sehne. Werde es genießen, seine Kehle aufzuschneiden. Den Duft seines Blutes in meiner Nase wahrzunehmen. Sein Haus, mit seinem Blut zu verzieren. Endlich werde ich wieder Spaß haben. Grinse bei der Vorstellung. "Der Spaß hat gerade erst begonnen.", sage ich in die vielversprechende Nacht hinein. "Du und deine elende Blutgier.", erwidert eine mir bekannte Stimme im Kopf. Mein Alter Ego. Lars. Lache kurz auf. Er hat sich wirklich verändert. Wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr wir uns einst verachtet haben. Nun ist er meine Lebensversicherung. Er sieht alle physischen Angriffe voraus. Zusammen mit meiner Macht, die Kräfte anderer unterdrücken zu können, entsteht eine tödliche Mischung. "Du und dein Jammern.", erwidere ich grinsend. "Wer von uns beiden jammert denn, wenn die Blutgier und die Langeweile unerträglich wird?", kontert Lars amüsiert. Muss lachen. Nicht schlecht. "Touché", sage ich grinsend. Umklammere mein Skalpell in der Tasche meines braunen, langen Staubmantels. Gibt mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. "Wollen wir dann?", fragt Lars ungeduldig. Er hat innerhalb der letzten Jahre ein ungesundes Interesse an meinen Mordtaten entwickelt. Ironisch. Einst stand er mir vollkommen im Weg. Und jetzt? Unterstützt er mich in jeglicher Hinsicht. Grinse breit. Nicke. Stoße mich vom Baum ab. "Möge die Jagd beginnen", sage ich, während ich boshaft lächelnd auf die Kleinstadt zugehe. Prolog Teil II: Sichtwechsel Die Bar ist auch heute Abend wieder gut besucht. Es ist keine Bar wie jede andere. Hier trifft sich die übelste Sorte der Menschen. Mörder. Räuber. Gangmitglieder. Bandenbosse. Kurz: Die Unterwelt. Die meisten sind in zwielichtige Gespräche verwickelt, spielen Karten oder lassen sich einfach nur volllaufen. Und dann bin da ich. Gläserputzend stehe ich an der Bar. Ich weiß alles über die Anwesenden. Zum Beispiel der Kerl mit dem roten Anzug in der rechten hinteren Ecke. Ein Kartellboss. Sehr gefährlicher Mann, dessen Paranoia seinesgleichen sucht. "Hey, Baby", werde ich von einem angesoffenen Kleinkriminellen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ich schaue ihn fragend an. "Einen Doppelten!", ordert er lallend. Ich nicke stumm. Rede nicht sehr viel. Fülle sein Glas mit klarem Rum und stelle es lächelnd vor ihn hin. Er glotzt mir in meinen Ausschnitt. Seufze schwer. Männer... Wobei zu Zeiten wie diesen die Frauen fast noch schlimmer sein können. Alle wollen sie ihre niederen Triebe befriedigen. Dheunos hätte sie damals alle vernichten sollen. Aber vermutlich besser, dass er aufgehalten wurde. Seitdem wurden zwei andere Mörder zum ultimativen Schrecken. Ein maskierter Kannibale, der, nachdem die Verbindungen wieder erstellt wurden und Fernsehen wieder möglich wurde, seine makabere Show weiterführte. Ich denke oft, dass allein das schon krank genug klingt, doch ist er nichts gegen den zweiten. Ein Mann, den ich liebend gerne kennenlernen würde. Der Mann, der Dheunos mehrfach überlebt hat und dem geradezu unmenschliche Kräfte zugesagt werden. Er soll sehr interessant und gleichermaßen gefährlich sein. Achte wieder auf den gaffenden Kleinkriminellen. "Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, meine Augen sind hier oben", sage ich kühl, während ich die Theke wische. Der Kerl hickst. Seine lüsternen Augen mustern mich. Er widert mich so an! "Bock auf eine schnelle Nummer?", fragt er abartig grinsend. Seine Fahne ist selbst über die kurze Entfernung deutlich zu riechen. Ekelhaft! Mir läuft's kalt den Rücken runter. Abartiger Scheißkerl! Eigentlich traut sich niemand das Barpersonal so anzubaggern, geschweige denn anzufassen, so wie er es vorhat. "Nein. Habe ich nicht", erwidere ich angewidert und wende mich dem vermummten Mann neben ihm zu, der soeben die Bar betreten hat. Seine Augen haben meinen Blick angezogen wie die Motten vom Licht angezogen werden. Sein schulterlanges, braunes Haar schmiegt sich an seine Schultern. Nur seine verschiedenfarbigen, leuchtenden Augen sind sichtbar. Der Rest ist von einem schwarzen Halstuch vermummt. "Na Fremder? Was darf's sein?", frage ich ihn freundlicher. Es gibt nur einen einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, der solche Augen hat. Es sei denn, es ist jemand, der ihn kopiert. Doch wenn ER es ist, wird hier sehr bald die Hölle ausbrechen. Ich lächel ihn an. Eine Hand packt meinen Arm. "Hey Schlampe! Ignorier mich nicht!", brüllt er. Sein Gesicht rot angelaufen. Ich erschrecke mich, doch bleibe äußerlich ruhig. Die gesamte Bar hat ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gerichtet. "Du solltest diese Dame nicht belästigen", sagt der Vermummte mit den interessanten Augen. Das dunkle Halstuch dämpft seine Stimme ein wenig. Der Betrunkene richtet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Springt auf. Holt aus. "Narr", murmele ich, wissend, was passieren wird. Gleichzeitig schleicht sich ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht. Gleich sehe ich IHN in Aktion. Vorfreude breitet sich in mir aus. Der Vermummte zieht etwas aus der Tasche seines braunen, klobigen Staubmantels. Es glänzt. Ein Messer? Nein. Etwas Dünneres. Ein Skalpell! Mein Lächeln verwandelt sich in ein breites Grinsen. Die Gewissheit legt sich wie ein Schleier um meinen Geist. Als der "Fremde" blitzschnell die Kehle des Betrunkenen aufschlitzt, rutscht sein Schal von seinem Gesicht. Er ist nun nicht länger vermummt. Ich hatte Recht. ER ist es... Sleepless ist hier! Kapitel 1: Manches ändert sich nie... Lache laut auf. Gerade einmal 5 Minuten in der erstbesten Bar und schon jemanden umgebracht. Neuer Rekord! Betrachte den Röchelnden. "Hättest lieber auf meine Warnung hören sollen. Abschaum", spotte ich über den Sterbenden. Die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Bar liegt auf mir. Sie haben mich erkannt. Meine Tarnung weg. Warum versuche ich es eigentlich noch!? Seufze. Wollte doch eigentlich nur eine Bloody Mary trinken. Setze mich wieder an die Theke. Stecke das Skalpell wieder in meine Tasche. Betrachte die Bardame. Dunkle, lange, wellige Haare. Dunkelblaue Augen. Schlank und größer als viele andere Mädchen. Komplett schwarz angezogen. Sie trägt eine interessante, silberne Schlangenkette. Sie sieht mich anders an als die Meisten. In ihrem Blick liegt keine Angst. Vielmehr Faszination. Sie lächelt mich an. Nicke ihr zu. "Lass mich raten. Eine Bloody Mary?", fragt sie mich lächelnd. Hebe eine Augenbraue. Nicke stumm. Woher weiß sie, was ich trinken will? Bin ich so bekannt, dass man mittlerweile meinen Lieblingsdrink kennt!? Amüsant. Nach kurzer Zeit reicht sie mir meinen roten Drink. Rieche dran. Der Geruch allein bereitet mir Gänsehaut. Nippe dran. Liebe den Geschmack. Muss lächeln. Sie kichert. Schaue sie an. "Gibt's was zu lachen?", frage ich kalt. Sie sagt nichts, sondern schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Seltsames Mädchen. "Du bist wirklich Sleepless", spricht mich jemand von der Seite an. Seufze genervt und drehe meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, sodass ich sehen kann, wer mich anlabert. Ein älterer Kerl im roten Anzug, mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren. Sein Bauch hat sicher auch schon dünnere Tage gesehen. "Sieht wohl so aus", erwidere ich knapp und nehme einen Schluck von meinem Drink. Er schaut mich abwertend an. Er ist wohl der Nächste, der sterben will. "Du bist nicht einmal im Ansatz so furchterregend, wie alle sagen", provoziert mich der Dicke. "Sagt mir einer, dessen Bauch fast seinen peinlichen roten Anzug sprengt", kontere ich kühl. Die Bardame sieht so aus, als müsste sie einen Lacher unterdrücken. "Er wird eine Pistole ziehen", sagt Lars voraus. Reagiere blitzschnell. Ziehe mein Skalpell und ramme es dem Kerl in das rechte Auge. Er schreit schmerzerfüllt auf. Nehme die Pistole aus seinem Halfter, entsichere sie und richte sie auf meinen Gegenüber. Die gesamte Bar ist nun auf den Beinen. Stehen hinter und neben dem Alten im roten Anzug. Es sind 10 weitere Kriminelle. Vermutlich ist er der Boss. Grinse boshaft. Er hält sich krampfhaft seine Hand vor sein rechtes Auge. "Du Hurensohn!", schreien einige. Sie scheinen unbewaffnet zu sein. Wollen die mich verarschen!? Lache schallend auf. "Was seid ihr denn für Hampelmänner, wenn nur euer Boss bewaffnet ist?", frage ich spöttisch, als ich die Pistole auf ihren Boss richte. Lars hat mir vor meinem inneren Auge gezeigt, wie ich zielen muss, damit es ein glatter Kopfschuss wird. Ein Schuss. Klingeln im Ohr. Doch ein Treffer im Kopf meines Zieles. Blut und Hirnmasse verteilen sich über seine Untergebenen und dem Boden der Bar. Seine Leute starren ungläubig ihren gerade erschossenen Boss an. Lege meinen Kopf schief. "Ups, da hat sich mein Finger wohl selbstständig gemacht", sage ich spöttisch grinsend. "Du elender Bastard", sagt einer der Bande, zieht zu meiner Überraschung eine Pistole hervor, die in seiner Hose eingeklemmt war und richtet sie unvermittelt auf mich. Seine Kollegen wollen ihn aufhalten. Zu spät! "Duck dich, Raphael!", ruft Lars. Tue, wie mir geheißen. Ein Schuss von meinem Gegenüber. Verfehlt mich. Ein zweiter Schuss. Von mir, am Boden liegend. Abermals verteilt sich der Inhalt des Kopfes über die Kollegen und den Boden. Die restlichen acht Kriminellen starren mich hasserfüllt an. Stehe wieder auf. Richte die Pistole auf den Rest. "Denkt nicht mal dran", warne ich, bösartig lächelnd. Obwohl ich kurz vor dem Delirium stehe. Ausgelöst durch den Geruch des Blutes in der Luft und dem Rausch, den mir das Töten verleiht. Sie schauen sich unsicher an. Scheinen zu wissen, dass sie aufgeben sollten. "Was willst du, Sleepless?", fragt mich einer der Gruppe gespielt mutig. "Eigentlich nur in Ruhe meinen Bloody Mary trinken. Doch wenn du schon so fragst. Bin hier, um einen gewissen "Brightside" zu finden. Schon Mal von ihm gehört?", frage ich ernst. Die Gruppe starrt sich gegenseitig an. Natürlich wissen sie, wer er ist. Doch kaum einer weiß, wo genau er zu finden ist. Habe von Vergo einen Tipp bekommen, dass er sich hier aufhält. "Ich weiß, wo er zu finden ist", sagt die Bardame. Wende mich an sie. Setze mich wieder auf meinen Platz. "Dann verrate mir, wo er sich aufhält", fordere ich sie auf. "Als Bardame mit Kontakten der ganzen Stadt, hört man vieles", beginnt sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Kapitel 2: Brightside of life "Hier ist es", sagt die Bardame, die sich mir auf dem Weg zum Ziel als "Lucy" vorgestellt hat. Sie hat darauf bestanden, mit mir zu kommen, wenn ich Brightside einen Besuch abstatte. Hebe eine Augenbraue. Ihr Ernst? Wir stehen vor einem schlichten Haus. Nicht größer als ein normales Einfamilienhaus. "Hoffe, dass du dir sicher bist", drohe ich kühl. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass man mich hinters Licht führen will. Sie schaut mich an. "Ich habe keinen Grund dich anzulügen", gibt sie mit neutraler Stimme zurück. Nicke. "Und denke dran", fährt sie fort, "Erste Tür links. Dort ist der Keller. Dort hält er sich immer auf." Seufze. Dieser Bastard. Freue mich schon auf seinen Tod. Reiche ihr die Pistole. "Du bleibst hier und lässt niemanden rein oder raus. Klar?", befehle ich Lucy kalt und beginne mit einem Dietrich das Schloss zu bearbeiten. Sie seufzt schwer. Mit Leichtigkeit und in beeindruckender Schnelligkeit knacke ich das Schloss. Die Tür geht auf. Betrete die dunkle Wohnung. Die Abschlachtung kann beginnen. Tiefe Vorfreude überkommt mich. Werde es genießen. Orientiere mich kurz. Schleiche zu der ersten Tür links und öffne sie leise. Nasse, kalte Luft haucht mir entgegen. Gemischt mit dem modrigen Geruch des Todes. Andere hätte es veranlasst, das Mittagessen auf unnatürliche Weise austreten zu lassen, doch mich lässt das kalt. Gehe langsam die Kellertreppe hinunter und mit jedem Schritt wird der Todesgeruch intensiver. Blecke meine Zähne. Höre Geräusche von Bewegungen aus dem Keller. Stehe vor der Holztür, die mich von meinem Ziel trennt. Grinse boshaft. Es geht los! Trete die Tür auf und betrete den Raum. "Guten Abend Brightside!", rufe ich währenddessen und die Beleuchtung des Kellers lässt meine Augen für einen kurzen Moment schmerzen. Doch erkenne ich mein Ziel mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck in der Mitte des seltsam großen Kellers stehen. Der Keller ist nicht großartig eingerichtet. Nur ein großes, ranziges Bett und eine Digitalkamera, die auf einem Stativ steht. Auf dem Bett liegen zwei halbnackte Kinder gefesselt und geknebelt. Ein Junge. Ein Mädchen. Beide nicht älter als 8. Gehe auf den hageren, großen Mann zu, der mich hinter seiner viereckigen Hornbrille perplex anstarrt. Er ist fast nackt. Nur eine dreckige Jogginghose hat er noch am Leib. Mustere ihn voller Abscheu. "S-Sleepless!?", stößt er ängstlich hervor. Stehe nun direkt vor ihm. "Leibhaftig", erwidere ich kalt und ziehe eine besondere Spritze. Diese ist mit gelber Flüssigkeit versehen. Die Lähmungsspritze. Er geht einige Schritte zurück. Tze. Feigling. Wie alle Kinderschänder! Und er gehört zur übelsten Sorte. Er missbraucht sie nicht nur. Er filmt alles. Benutzt es, um sich aufzugeilen und es zu verkaufen. Brightside... Der Knotenpunkt der Kinderpornoszene. Jedenfalls war er es bis heute. Werde ihn töten! Seinen abartigen Ring sprengen. Werde mit der Zeit jedes Mitglied finden und hinrichten. Gut, dass ich Vergo habe, der mich dabei unterstützt. "Das muss du nicht tun! Wir können uns sicher einigen! Was willst du? Geld? Anteile? Eigene Objekte?", bettelt er. Meine Augen weiten sich. Was. Hat. Er. Gerade. Gesagt!? Purer Hass lodert in meinem Geist. Versorgt meine Muskeln mit schier übermächtiger Kraft. Er sieht Kinder als Objekte? "Du feiger Bastard. Werde dir zeigen, was es heißt entwürdigt zu werden!", schreie ich hasserfüllt und sprinte auf ihn zu. Brightside beginnt zu laufen. Will vor mir flüchten. Zu langsam! Ramme ihm meine Spritze in den Rücken. Injiziere ihm das lähmende Gift. Er klappt augenblicklich zusammen. Ist von nun an unfähig sich zu bewegen. Zuerst gehe ich zu den Kindern. Löse ihre Fesseln. Schaue sie an. "Sucht euch etwas zum Anziehen und verschwindet von hier. Sagt der Dame an der Haustür, dass Sleepless gesagt hat, ihr dürft gehen", sage ich kühl. Sie zittern. Vermutlich haben sie vor meinen leuchtenden Augen Angst. Dann nicken sie, murmeln ein "Danke" und rennen aus dem Keller. Sie müssen nicht sehen, was nun passiert. Richte das Kamerastativ so, dass sie auf den am Boden liegenden Brightside gerichtet ist. Gehe langsam auf ihn zu. Hole dabei eines meiner blutigen Skalpelle hervor. Er wird alles spüren können, was ich ihm nun zufügen werde und er wird gezwungen sein, es auszuhalten. Ziehe ihm die Jogginghose runter. Setze mein Skalpell an seinem Werkzeug zur Triebbefriedigung an. "Will mir nicht einmal vorstellen müssen, wie das gleich schmerzen wird", spotte ich grinsend und beginne langsam und genüsslich zu schneiden. "Zeig diesem Untermenschen, was passiert, wenn man unsere Aufmerksamkeit erregt", sagt Lars in meinem Kopf. Er genießt mein Werk. Fast schon seltsam. Doch soll mir Recht sein. Es gibt kein er oder ich mehr. Es gibt nur noch uns. Wir sind Sleepless! Nach einer Weile ist mein Werk beendet und sein Werkzeug abgetrennt. Halte es ihm lächelnd vor sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. "Scheiße, muss das weh getan haben", sage ich amüsiert und lege es ihm ins Gesicht. Werde es jetzt beenden. Schneide ihm langsam die Pulsader auf und lasse ihn zum verbluten liegen. Der Mord befriedigt meinen Geist. Liebe es, Abschaum zu töten. Betrachte zufrieden mein Werk. An seinem Unterleib, wo sich einmal sein Geschlechtsmerkmal befunden hat, bildet sich eine kleine Blutlache. Begebe mich zur Kamera und richte sie auf mich. "Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Jeder, der so feige ist, sich an einem Kind zu vergreifen, wird sein Schicksal teilen. Doch nicht nur auf Kinderschänder habe ich es abgesehen... So ziemlich jeder Mensch ist mein Feind. Vergesst nicht, dass ich die Krankheit bin, die weiterhin wütet. Genießt euer Leben, bis ich es beende! Lasst euch gesagt sein, dass euer Tod längst geschehen ist", halte ich eine kleine Ansprache und speichere die Aufnahme. Stecke die Kamera weg und verlasse meinen Tatort. Überreiche Lucy an der Eingangstür die Kamera. "Du hast doch die Kontakte als Bardame. Sorge dafür, dass wirklich jeder diese Tat sehen wird", fordere ich lächelnd. Sie nimmt die Kamera und schaut mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. "Was springt für mich dabei raus?", fragt sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Hebe eine Augenbraue. Dann grinse ich. Nichts ist für umsonst. Soll mir Recht sein. Hole ein Batzen Geld hervor und reiche es ihr. Sie grinst und nimmt das Geld an sich. "Geht doch. Falls du mal wieder meine Hilfe brauchst. Ich eigne mich gut als Informantin", sagt sie, als sie das Geld und die Kamera wegsteckt. Informantin? Mein Blick verfinstert sich. Schaue kurz auf den Boden, doch kann mich schnell wieder fangen. "Werde drüber nachdenken", sage ich und gehe mit wehendem Staubmantel davon. Spüre ihren Blick in meinem Rücken. Vermutlich ist sie verwirrt. Gehe durch die Nacht. Bin in dieser Stadt fertig, doch diese Lucy ist seltsam. Werde sie im Auge behalten... Kapitel 3: Rituale und Götter Blicke in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Sitze auf einer Parkbank und lasse die nächtlichen Ereignisse revue passieren. Es hat Spaß gemacht Brightside zu töten, doch es hat mich nicht gefordert. Generell. Seit Worse nicht mehr auf diesem Planeten existiert, gibt es keinen Gegner mehr, der mich fordert. So sehr ich Worse hasse. Er ist der Einzige, der es bisher mit mir aufnehmen konnte. Betrachte meine Hände. Andere Mächte annullieren zu können wirkt wohl nicht bei "Göttern". Habe in den letzten 5 Jahren Nachforschungen angestellt. Bin einigen Kreaturen begegnet. Keine war so fordernd wie Worse. Seufze genervt. Selbst außerhalb der Erde geht mir dieser Pseudogott auf die Nerven. Ein Huschen in meiner Nähe reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Sehe in einiger Entfernung zwei seltsame Gestalten im schnellen Gang davongehen. Kann zwar in der Dunkelheit gut sehen, doch scheinen die Kerle in einer Art Robe zu stecken. Neugier packt mich. Beginne den Kerlen zu folgen. Setze meine Sonnenbrille auf, damit meine leuchtenden Augen nicht gesehen werden. Sie gehen über eine große Wiese in Richtung eines nahegelegenen Berges. Was zum Teufel wollen die dort? Nach ca. 10 Minuten Verfolgung betreten die beiden Gestalten einen Eingang zu einer Höhle. Runzele meine Stirn und folge ihnen. Als ich die Höhle betrete, kann ich in einiger Entfernung flackerndes Licht erkennen. Fackeln? Fühle mich wie ein Detektiv. Muss bei der Vorstellung grinsen. Absurd. Schleiche leise immer tiefer in die Höhle. Vernehme in einiger Entfernung Stimmen. Je weiter ich schleiche, desto lauter werden sie. Allmählich kann ich einige Wortfetzen verstehen. Der Höhlengang ist steinig und an beiden Seiten mit Fackeln behangen. Der Gang mündet in einem gewaltigen Innenraum, in dem ich einige Gestalten sehen kann. Alle in seltsamen, violetten Roben. Verstecke mich hinter einem Felsen. Mein Skalpell in der Tasche fest umklammert. Bereit diese Freaks abzuschlachten, wenn es nötig wird. "Sind nun alle eingetroffen?", beginnt eine tiefe, männliche Stimme zu sprechen. Gemurmelte Zusprüche. "Fein. Dann können wir ja beginnen", spricht der Unbekannte weiter. Typen in Roben, die sich Nachts innerhalb einer Höhle treffen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, ich sei in ein Treffen einer Klischeesekte geraten. "Willkommen, Brüder und Schwestern!", beginnt die männliche Stimme, die vermutlich ihrem Anführer gebührt, feierlich zu sprechen. "Der Zeitpunkt der Wiederkehr unseres Gottes ist fast eingetroffen. Vor 5 Jahren, hat ein Ungläubiger dem übermächtigen Dheunos apo Kémelom Einhalt geboten. Bald jedoch wird er zurückkehren und der Welt ihre Erlösung schenken!", beendet der Kerl unter tosendem Jubel seine Ansprache. Was zum Teufel!? Ist das etwa eine Sekte, die Worse huldigt? Muss mir das Lachen verkneifen. Wenn die wüssten, was sie anrichten würden, wenn ihr Vorhaben von Erfolg gekrönt ist. "Des Weiteren", beginnt der Anführer erneut und lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, "Haben wir heute einen bedeutungsschweren Gast. Zeige dich ruhig, Sleepless!" Ein kalter Schauder überkommt mich. Er weiß also, dass ich da bin. Soll mir Recht sein. Verlasse mein Versteck. Betrachte die Menschen, die nun eifrig zu tuscheln beginnen. Alle tragen Roben und haben Kapuzen über ihre Köpfe gezogen, außer der Mann, der an der Spitze steht. Ein junger Mann, mit südländischem Aussehen und dunklen, kurzen, lockigen Haaren. Er breitet seine Arme feierlich aus. "Willkommen mein lieber Sleepless. Ich möchte mich vorstellen und ich denke, dir wird mein Name gefallen. Ich heiße Lars.", sagt der Anführer.thumb|222px|Der Schrecken der Postapokalypse by 13NeKo13 "Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz", sagt Lars in meinem Kopf, während ich meine Arme verschränke. "Weißt du, Sleepless. Du bist eine gewichtige Person. Du hast Dheunos zwei Mal die Stirn geboten und hast überlebt, zudem kommst du uns gerade gelegen, denn um unseren Gott wiederzuholen, bedarf es etwas Grundlegendes.", spricht der Sektenanführer gelassen lächelnd, während sich seine Untertanen um mich versammeln. Blicke mit einem mulmigen Gefühl um mich herum. "Was zum Teufel hast du vor?!", rufe ich aggressiv. Lars lächelt nur. "Vorsicht, von allen Seiten", warnt mich mein Alter Ego, doch ich bin unfähig zu reagieren. Spüre einen harten Schlag auf meinem Kopf. Verliere mein Bewusstsein, als ich auf den Boden aufschlage. Epilog: Was ist mit mir passiert!? "Ist er wach!?", höre ich eine mir bekannte Stimme entfernt sprechend. Meine Augen öffnen sich. Starre an eine unbekannte Zimmerdecke. Benommen liege ich seltsam weich. "Sieht wohl so aus", erwidert eine mir ebenfalls bekannte Frauenstimme. Plötzlich erscheint ein maskiertes Gesicht über mir. Etwas längere, zerzauste Haare hängen seitlich von der Maske herunter. "Da ist ja mein Lieblingspsycho.", sagt der Junge mit einer echt seltsamen kindlichen Stimme. Für einen 19 Jährigen echt Psycho. "Hallo Vergo", begrüße ich den maskierten Kannibalen. Richte mich auf und schaue mich um. Lucy steht an der Tür zu dem spärlich eingerichteten Zimmer. Nur ein einfaches Bett aus Holz, ein rustikaler Schreibtisch und ein Kamin befinden sich hier.thumb|Lucy by Sunny "Du hättest nicht im Park schlafen müssen", sagt Lucy lächelnd. Was zum? Im Park? War ich nicht gerade noch in dieser Höhle, in dem diese Sekte ihr Treffen hatte? "Wo bin ich?", frage ich leicht gereizt von meinen Kopfschmerzen. "Im Hinterzimmer der Bar", erwidert Lucy. Wie komm ich hier her? War das alles nur ein Traum!? Die Fragen sind nicht gerade dienlich, damit meine Kopfschmerzen aufhören. Was ist nur passiert? "Und Sleepy?", beginnt Vergo amüsiert. Wende mein Blick auf den nun größer gewordenen Vergo. "Warum reißt du dir im Schlaf selber Haare aus!?", fragt er lachend. Fortsetzung folgt..... Sleepless Übersicht Lord_Maverik Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen